looĸ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Atsuya trata de cualquier manera posible de hacer que Goenji se declaré a Endou, al final, consigue su objetivo y lo mejor de todo: sin destruir Inazuma Town. Pedido de eternal fire blizzard storm *goenjι х endoυ*


Por fin empezando a subir los pedidos x_X

Juró que tengo muy bloqueado el cerebro, y Casos de Familia no ayuda mucho x3

Bueno, aquí el primer Goenji-Baka x Endou-Kun que hago owo

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Cuando Kazemaru vuelva a usar el traje de Dark Emperor (pero no para jugar un partido, sino para "persuadir" a Goenji y Endou) es cuando Inazuma Eleven por fin está en mis maléficas manos, hasta que no pase, es de Level-5._

_

* * *

_**Pedido de: **_eternal fire blizzard storm, por ende, dedicado a eternal fire blizzard storm._

_

* * *

_

**Look.**

**(Goenji Shuuya x Endou Mamoru)**

El goleador de Fuego del equipo Inazuma Japan estaba tranquilamente viendo la televisión, soportando los tediosos anuncios sobre adelgazar, lentes de sol para ver en la oscuridad o idioteces así. Su tranquilidad acabo cuando un chico de cabello rosa le cayó encima.

- ¡Goenji, mira! – Mostrándole un artículo de una revista.

- ¡Atsuya, quítate! Puede que seas pequeño, pero necesitas bajar de peso. – El peli-rosa lo ve mal y le pone la revista en toda la cara.

- Idiota, ¡Lee eso! – Quitándose de encima del pelo-pincho.

- "Para darte cuenta verdaderamente de los sentimientos hacía alguien, tan solo debes abrir tus ojos y prestar atención a lo que aquella persona haga. Si no… Siempre se puede tener ayuda de los amigos…" – Shuuya leyó todo al pie de la letra, luego alzo la vista hacía el peli-rosa, el cual estaba acompañado por su hermano, Shirou; acto seguido, le tiro la revista en la cara a Atsuya, dejando sorprendido al platinado.

- G-Goenji-Kun… - Menciono Shirou con una gotita.

- ¡OYE IDIOTA! – Atsuya era detenido por su hermano - ¡Shirou suéltame! ¡Le daré su merecido a este pedazo de…!

- C-Cálmate Atsuya-Kun. – Deteniendo al peli-rosa.

- ¿Para qué querías que leyera esa idiotez? – Le preguntó el peli-crema, Shirou soltó a Atsuya, el cual se cruzo de brazos con mirada severa.

- ¿Para qué? ¡Pues para que te declares al Capitán! – El y Shuuya empiezan a verse con rayitos.

- A-Atsuya-Kun, deberías dejar que Goenji-Kun decida solo, además es demasiado pronto para que le de- - Las sabias palabras de Shirou fueron interrumpidas por su hermano.

- 3 años. Lleva 3 completitos años enamorado de Endou Mamoru.

- ¿A-Ah…?

- ¡Eso no te importa! – Con esto último, Goenji salio de ahí azotando la puerta.

- Que humorcito se carga. – Suspira cansado el peli-rosa.

- Es igual al tuyo… - Shirou le sonríe.

- Si no quieres que Osito Bubú vuelva al inodoro, cállate y ayúdame.

- ¡Osito Bubú, no! – Sin más remedio, Shirou es arrastrado por su hermano.

Los hermanos Fubuki pasaron todo el día espiando al nº 10, algunas veces aburriéndose de ver que tan solo se la pasaba observando al Capitán y matando con la mirada a cualquiera que se le acercase, Atsuya se cansó de eso y optó por su especialidad. Manipular, extorsionar y chantajear a las personas. Y así acabaron revisando la habitación de la víctima.

- Creí que sería un obsesionado con la hermana como Kidou… Pero es más del Capitán. – Encontrando en los cajones, milésimas fotos de Endou, con y sin ropa.

- No creo que esto este bien. – Sentando en la cama tan solo observando el malvado plan de su pequeño hermano.

- ¡Shirou! En vez de reprimirme, deberías ayudar. ¡Ajá! – Sacando una comprometedora foto de Goenji. – Con esto debe de bastar… - Con una sonrisa que únicamente podría pertenecer a los villanos de Disney.

- Vámonos ya… - Rogaba con cascadas en los ojos.

- Bien, iré a cortarles el pelo a tu Barbie. – Caminando hacía la salida.

- ¡Que yo no tengo Barbie! – Salen de ahí.

Al día siguiente.

- ¡QUE LO HAGAS! – Atsuya.

- ¡QUE NO! – Goenji.

- … - Shirou, preparando un sándwich.

- ¿Qué clase de tipo eres? – Con cara de puchero - ¿Ni una tan sola foto de ti así funciona? – Mostrando la foto, en donde Goenji aparecía abrazando una almohada en la cual estaba la foto del Capitán.

- Primero: ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste esto? Segundo: Mataré a Kazemaru y Aphrodi por esa foto. Tercero: Ya déjame, yo veré cual es el momento.

- … - Comiendo el sándwich.

- Eso dijiste hace 3 años. – Con una venita de odio.

- A todo esto, ¿por qué te importa que le diga o no lo que siento a Endou? – Tomando los rosados cabellos del menor.

- Por que así, tal vez le quitas la obsesión que tiene al Soccer. – Con cara adorable.

- Amh…

- Lo mantendrías ocupado en otra cosa. – Dándole doble sentido (sin querer).

- Pervertido.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya déjame. – Sale.

- ¡Es un terco! – Cansado.

- … - Termina el sándwich.

Al día siguiente de nuevo.

- ¡Atsuya déjame ya!

- ¡No! ¡Leíste lo que dice la revista, te tenemos que abrir los ojos! – Tratando de golpear al mayor.

- ¡¿No ves que los tengo abiertos idiota? – Parando sus golpes.

- Atsuya-Kun, la revista dice "abrir los ojos" literalmente… No que se los abras a golpes. – Shirou, viendo la escena.

- … - Se queda viendo a Shirou, luego a Goenji y sigue con su intento de golpearlo - ¡Aún así yo lo quiero golpear!

- ¡Atsuya, está bien! Se lo diré, pero… ¿Me dejarás en paz?

- Claro, además… Eh dejado solo a Shirou estos días por tu culpa. – Con una gotita.

- Pero ha estado contigo todo el tiempo. – Confundido.

- No hablo de ese "solo" – Con una sonrisa algo (pervertida) retorcida.

- ¡Atsuya-Kun!

- Okay, eso perturba. – Traumatizado, sale en busca del Capitán.

Goenji busco en el primer lugar que estaría Endou, el campo de fútbol, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarlo, luego fue al segundo lugar, su habitación. Fue a la habitación de Endou, encontrándolo con muchos vendajes, acompañado por un peli-azul.

- ¡Eso duele! – Lloraba.

- Ya Endou, esto te pasa por entrenar demasiado. – Poniendo unos vendajes más en las manos de Endou.

- Hola Goenji. – Sonriendo el Capitán, le saludo.

- Hola. – Con un aura asesina alrededor.

- E-Esto… ¡Eso todo, me voy! – Kazemaru se levanta, al pasar al lado de Goenji le susurra algo – Se sorprenderás de algo que te dirán…

- ¿Eh? – Goenji quedo un poco confundido.

- ¡Sayonara! – Se va corriendo.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Curioso.

- Nada realmente. – Entra y se sienta frente a Endou. – Esto…

- ¿Umh?

- E-Endou, y-yo quería decirte que… Es que… Bueno… - Su mirada se va a la ventana, en donde había un pequeño cartel que decía "Tenemos secuestrada a Yuka, y no te la daremos a menos de que te le declares y beses a Endou. Con odio: Fubuki Shirou & Atsuya."

- ¿Qué pasa? – A punto de voltear la vista hacía la ventana.

- ¡Endou! – Lo toma por los hombros, haciendo sonrojar y confundir más al castaño. - ¡Es que yo te… bueno tú me…! No, no… E-Es…

- ¡DILE QUE LO QUIERES Y YA! – Se escucho un grito desde afuera, los dos salieron a ver como Aphrodi peleaba con Nagumo.

- ¿Eh? – Los dos con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

- Hola chicos. – Saludo Aphrodi.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa aquí?

- Nada, es que Nagu-Chan no quiere decirle a Suzu-Chan que está enamorado de el, ¿tonto, no? – Goenji sintió una flecha atravesársele.

- S-Si, muy tonto…

Luego de eso, regresaron adentro.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – Preguntó el de banda naranja.

- Q-Que… ¡Ah! – Se levanto de golpe asustando a Endou. - ¡Endou Mamoru, me gustas y no lo puedo evitar, si te parece raro y extraño no me importa y si alguien va a decirme o criticarme por esto e de decir que me importaría poco su negativa opinión! – Explotó, dejando atónito a Endou.

- Goen… Goenji… - Un violeto sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

- ¿Me odias?

- ¡No, no podría odiarte! La verdad, es que… T-También me… Emh… Gustas… Y eso. – Con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿De verdad Endou? – El castaño asiente – No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso… - Dicho esto se acerco a los labios de Endou uniéndolos con los propios.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

- Al parecer, todo salió bien. – Atsuya.

- Aunque te excediste con eso de "secuestramos a Yuka" – Con una gotita, se sienta a su lado.

- Un buen incentivo es bueno en ocasiones. – Con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Ah, bueno… Por lo menos está vez nadie salió herido…

* * *

OMG~

Espero les guste~ Sayo~


End file.
